


Tradition - "Traditional Sleepover"

by SpecVermilion



Series: SP Drabble Bomb [14]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecVermilion/pseuds/SpecVermilion
Summary: This is my entry to Blame Canada's SP Drabble Bomb - Tradition prompt! She suggested Stolovan so I decided to write something about it for this prompt! Clyde has trouble hosting his special sleepover, but Kevin helps him out later on. They start to develop even more feelings to each other, too.





	Tradition - "Traditional Sleepover"

**"Our sole tradition is pretty basic. We just have the best sleepover ever!"**  
  
Its not complete without a sleepover in most cases, that's true. And well, its been a few weeks since Clyde would start hosting one because the last time he did is that it was only himself who enjoyed his sleepover. He cried a lot for a few days because no one came and he didn't bother hosting another one. However, Clyde won't be giving up completely. He has to stick to his sleepover traditions and even so, he just wants at least one single person to be with to hang out and have fun all-night. Will Clyde achieve it and have the best pair sleepover he dreamed of even with his silly traditions?  
  
Clyde decided to give it one more go. He wanted to truly have the dream sleepover he had for the month of December, because he promised himself to enjoy the last month of the year with someone regardless of who it is. He starts to invite people all over in school, but unfortunately he had no luck. Even his friends in Team Craig declined too which was just as harsh.  
  
Knowing it would be the same as last time, Clyde just gives up and declares surrender. He'll never have that dream sleepover he wanted because no one ever wanted to hang out with him. He headed over at the playground all alone, just to mope about his failure.  
  
However, one kid was concerned about him. He immediately reached out to Clyde and asked what's wrong. It was none other than Kevin Stoley, who cared for Clyde the most compared to anyone else, even Bebe. He sat with Clyde and told him what is going on and why he is moping on recess.  
  
"Clyde, what's wrong buddy?"  
  
"Oh, hey Kevin..."  
  
"Its gonna be fine, pal. Tell me anything."  
  
"So, there was this sleepover I wanted to host tonight but I know for damn sure no one's gonna go."  
  
"Why would you think of that? Clyde, I've been in your sleepovers before, it was so fun."  
  
"Not like the others would think of the same way. It was just me, you and Red mostly."  
  
"That doesn't mean I'm not going, Clyde."  
  
"Wait, you're going? But I thought you have a Star Wars marathon thingy tonight?!"  
  
"Clyde, you do have a TV right?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I do actually have a TV. But umm, not in my room."  
  
"We can stream it online. Besides, watching a marathon is boring if there's no one around and I don't like to sleep while watching!"  
  
"Wow, that would be pretty sweet."  
  
"So yeah, you still willing to host that sleepover tonight with me, Clyde? It would be fun to ask Red too, but she's stuck on a group project."  
  
"Definitely, Kevin. Thank you so much!"  
  
"I'll see you tonight, Clyde! I love hanging out with you on your sleepovers!"  
  
Clyde feels so much better now that Kevin is going to the sleepover. He isn't moping any more, and with that in mind he gets back to class. Recess is over, but Clyde now has a smiling face and he doesn't bother with negative stuff compared to before. He's a happy man.  
  
During the rest of class, Clyde seems to be energetic with Kevin observing him. He's attentive, and has been somewhat passing exercises after lessons with perfect scores. Kevin is happy for him, and is surely gonna enjoy the sleepover tonight with Clyde. He remembers how fun all of Clyde's sleepovers are, and he really liked how Clyde treated his pals on them. Kevin would say that Clyde's sleepovers are the best.  
  
While Clyde feels happy about the sleepover tonight, Kevin plans to buy the usual food for later: the sleepover set from Taco Bell. It was traditionally around for a few seasonal months every year, but it was made permanent and Clyde loves the tacos there. They always have a taco and a quesadilla for each other and it would be perfect for the marathon. Kevin's lowkey hyped about the sleepover.  
  
Clyde and Kevin are also looking at each other after a few classes, all the way till school ends for the day. Clyde can feel the motivation from Kevin every time he looks at him. Kevin always gives Clyde a thumbs up. In tradition, these signs would mean they are falling so hard for each other. The other boys and girls are watching, but what's noticeable is Craig giving Clyde a thumbs up instead of a middle finger like usual. Craig seems to be proud of him for falling in love with Kevin Stoley. He's rooting him.  
  
Kevin also noticed Tweek giving him the thumbs-up too. He wishes Kevin good luck with Clyde and he's really honored to do so. Kevin thanks him back kindly. Its actually great seeing these two giving them support because it empowers them so well due to the fact that Craig and Tweek are together and as a pair, is well loved by the town. Hopefully Kevin and Clyde will follow in their footsteps as the next big gay couple.  
  
Class and school later ends two hours later. Clyde and Kevin meet up outside of the school gates, and are planning what to do for the sleepover. Kevin is already going to buy the sleepover special, and Clyde is going to get his computer ready for the marathon livestream. If he's lucky, he can get his dad to allow him to set up the TV in his room to watch the marathon! In case, he still plans to get his computer ready for the sleepover's stream coming up tonight.  
  
With that settled, Kevin heads off to the Taco Bell in South Park Mall. He knows where it is, since he loves to go there with Clyde outside of the sleepover today. He has a lot of fun memories with Clyde in that place, and he won't forget them at all. Once he arrives, he orders the Sleepover special for pairs, which had two of each items: a taco, quesadilla, burrito, drinks and a full dinner meal. It only costs ten dollars for Kevin, but he shells it out anyways and doesn't mind how much it costs. A sleepover isn't complete without food after all.  
  
Clyde returns home to set up his computer for streaming. His dad is busy and won't come home till later tonight, so he has to wait till he arrives to set up the TV if he allows it. If not, they can just use his laptop which is still okay to Clyde. He doesn't mind watching a lot on it since its really fun to watch all those videos from YouTube with it, more so a marathon of Star Wars movies. It didn't take long for him to set up streaming mode, and he's already done with it a few moments later. Kevin is going to be watching a lot of awesome stuff today with him!  
  
An hour later, Clyde's father arrives. When he comes in, Clyde asks permission from him to set up the TV in his room for his sleepover with Kevin. Its been a while since his last sleepover where he used the living room TV. But upon some agreements, his dad agreed with Clyde to set up the TV in the living room. It was also able to connect to the internet so there's that which means they can stream on the TV instead. Clyde thanked his dad, and he keeps his agreements in mind.  
  
The agreement is that Clyde is responsible for the smart TV because its expensive. Getting another one will force his dad to shell out money for another one. Another agreement is that they won't make a mess in Clyde's room. Clyde knows and he'll clean it up after Kevin leaves, with a pinky promise on the side. Immediately, Clyde and his dad move the TV to Clyde's room and put it on the top of one of his wide cabinets. It was hard to carry the thing because it was heavy and the stairs on the way to his room make it hard for them to carry the TV, but they pulled it off successfully. Clyde's dad sets it up as promised, and it can connect to the internet right now. Clyde thanked his dad for the help and kept his promise towards the agreements.  
  
Right after they fixed up the TV, another doorbell rang up. It has to be Kevin for sure, and it sure would be since its already nighttime. Clyde is excited for him to drop by for the sleepover so as to speak! He immediately headed over to the front door and he's right, its Kevin himself waiting for him! Kevin also has the food with him too.  
  
"Ready for the sleepover, Clyde?"  
  
"You bet I am, Kevin!"  
  
"I'm so happy we're doing this again, Clyde. I love your sleepovers so much!"  
  
"Its great to have you onboard too dude."  
  
"So, shall we get started?"  
  
"Yeah! I got my dad to set up the living room TV too, its gonna be awesome!"  
  
"Wow, really? That's sweet! Can we stream there too?"  
  
"Its a smart TV so of course it would!"  
  
"Awesome! Hope we got a lot of snacks for this one, its basically 6 hours of Star Wars after all, haha! I don't even know if Taco Bell is enough."  
  
"Dude I got some popcorn packs, we can use those!"  
  
"Great idea, Clyde!"  
  
The two are excited, and they headed over to Clyde's room. Kevin set up the Taco Bell takeout he ordered on Clyde's computer table, and Clyde turns on the smart TV and sets it over to the internet to find the stream for the upcoming Star Wars marathon. Kevin navigates to find the stream site, and once found, Clyde darkens the lights of the room to set up the movie-like atmosphere.  
  
The stream starts in a few hours, and with that in mind, Kevin and Clyde work together to get more snacks and prepare the room for the pair sleepover. As in tradition, a sleepover isn't right without a good amount of food, and friends not interacting. This will make sure it stands up to it. They got chips, the popcorn packs and some microwaveable TV dinners to keep them full during the marathon. Add this to their taco dinners and they'll have the food they need to last throughout the sleepover.  
  
Kevin isn't unprepared either. Aside from the food he brought, he got his Star Wars costume at the ready. Clyde got his as well-the ones Kevin gave to him. Its part of tradition to dress up in costumes and they're making sure it happens too. Kevin still loves Clyde in his Star Wars costume so much because it fits him so well.  
  
Once they got what they wanted, they decided to talk about old times and past sleepovers which were so fun. It was sad Red couldn't join, but she did want to if she had the chance. Right now Red has her own stuff to deal with. Kevin and Clyde continue to talk about what Star Wars movie they would love to rewatch, what other stuff they want to do together in the sleepover.. it goes on.  
  
A few hours have passed by, and the first Star Wars movie is about to start. Immediately, Clyde and Kevin headed over to the bed, and snuggled together. Kevin gave Clyde a hug while Clyde patted him back. It wasn't long till Clyde kissed Kevin on the cheek shortly after with blushes to be followed later. Kevin was embarrassed but he didn't mind. He had a crush on Clyde after all and the kiss was sweet. Kevin kissed Clyde back later and felt happy afterwards.  
  
When the intro of the movie begins, Clyde and Kevin got their snacks with them already. The traditional sleepover Clyde wanted came to fruition and he wanted nothing else more today. His bond with Kevin deepened as well, and now he's happy that he has someone he can trust on. It felt like Kevin would think the same way towards him.  
  
Kevin also liked Clyde a lot but he started to move from that to loving him. Clyde is an amazing person overall to his eyes, and the sleepovers he hosts are always great to come back to. This is one of those sleepovers. With that in mind, they both enjoy the marathon.. and the sleepover. As what Clyde wanted in his traditional sleepovers.  
  
-End


End file.
